<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Freedom by The_Queen_Of_Wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323839">Freedom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Wolves/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Wolves'>The_Queen_Of_Wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stannis x Sansa [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, wrote this at 2 am</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:15:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_Wolves/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>AU Where Sansa is saved in an unlikely way</p>
<p>Inspired by a wallofprompts on tumblr</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stannis x Sansa [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Freedom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just wrote this little fluff piece last night. No plot. Just fluff.  Enjoy :)</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are appreciated.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Green fire! Wildfire. She could see the echoes of it as she ran through the Red Keep barely staying upright as her feet slid through thick red blood. There were dead men around her, dead Lannister’s and dead Baratheon’s: the colours of their houses no more. Sansa could hear the screams of the men that fought and died just outside the walls, her heart thudded deeply within her chest. She would not be afraid... not now. Not when she had a chance, a chance to escape the gilded cage that the Lannister’s had thrown her into. She hurried down a flight of steps, sidestepping fallen rocks as she ran so fast she almost flew into the godswoods of Kingslanding: a mockery of the great godswood that had grown in Winterfell.</p>
<p>Sansa shook, she heard voices screaming her name. She bolted to the left of the godswood where an archway leads down a broken path with the ocean on one side, her pale pink dress flapping behind her. Lannister men in red cloaks followed, red capes billowing behind them. As she ran as fast as the wind could take her, she came closer to an exit along the path, but stopped dead in her tracks before she could swing through- Lannister soldiers guarded the exit, steel swords heavily hung in their grasp.</p>
<p>Sansa turned only to see three more Lannister guards sauntering before her like the prey she was: a bird trapped, awaiting the grasp of the lion's claws.</p>
<p>Sansa shook, she faced the ocean: rocks as large as a castle keep jutted out, great big waves smashing against them: not far from there Sansa could spot the unseemly green of the wildfire.</p>
<p>The Lannister’s moved forward, as they went to grab her and pull her to their side Sansa did the only thing she could think of, she flew. Flew forward into the great blue ocean that swallowed her up as soon as her pale body hit the water.</p>
<p>Nothing but the dark blue could be seen from above.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>                                                                        ...</p>
<p><br/>It had been a mistake. A terrible mistake that had cost him precious men and supplies, this could be his end! The end of the war. The wildfire had been launched at the boats as they paddled into the harbour and as fast as the light they tore through the ships like they were soggy bread. Men screamed, flailing into the water in desperation for the flames that had caught on them to be extinguished only for the flames to still burn. Those men died, just like the rest of them. When the battle had begun he had, had a small fragment of hope as they pushed forward but now, now it was nothing but dust, crushed and destroyed.</p>
<p>“Your Grace!!!” One of the men aboard his last surviving ships called, almost yelled, knocking on the wooden door to the captain's chamber. “Enter,” Stannis called. A sailor of the ship entered, worry and confusion prominent on his face, his brow furrowed. He bowed clumsily “You must hurry, your grace,” the man's words were slurred together “there is a girl, aye, they found her in the water.”</p>
<p>Stannis frowned “And? Leave her there. We have no business in collecting bodies of the dead.”</p>
<p>The lad's eyes widened “No your grace, she lives.” Stannis rose quickly from his chair, the wood sliding against wood as he hurried after the sailor. He couldn’t believe it, a girl, alive; in the water? This far out? It was a miracle.</p>
<p>As Stannis topped the deck he could vaguely spot the pale pink form of a dark-headed girl laid upon the wooden deck of the ship, soaked head to toe in seawater; the girl coughed hard and spat water from her lungs breathing the precious air back into her body.</p>
<p>Stannis prowled forward, coming to stand side by side with a few shipmates and lords all who looked down at the girl. Stannis couldn’t help but admit that the girl was quite beautiful with her high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes, and then nearly as tall as he is. Stannis also couldn’t help but notice that the girl was dressed as a highborn lady, her dress of fine make mayhaps a tad short for the girls' height, and her hair now wet and soaked looked to be in a courtly fashion, if it weren’t for the mess the water had made of it.</p>
<p>She eyed the men that surrounded her suspiciously, her eyes drawn to the tall imposing frame of a man taller than she. Black hair was cropped close to his head, shining blue eyes and a heavy brow marred his face. His doublet looked to be of fine make but unmarked by sigils.</p>
<p>“What’s your name, girl?”</p>
<p>“Sansa, Sansa Stark.” Sansa wanted to lie but she couldn’t help as her full name slipped out of her mouth. The man who stood before her breathed in deeply almost as if he was in shock.</p>
<p>He offered his hand to the girl, “Welcome aboard Lady Stark, I am King Stannis Baratheon, first of his name.” Now it was Sansa's turn to be shocked “My lord, pardon your grace,-” Stannis waved her sentence off with the flick of his hand.</p>
<p>“You must dress is some dry clothing, lest you catch your death,” the King leads Sansa down a flight of steps to the belly of the ship “then we may talk...”</p>
<p>                                                                    ...</p>
<p>Sansa was led to the captain's cabin, there Stannis searched a chest of clothes for something suitable for the highborn lady to wear- anything to get her out of the soaked dress she wore, a puddle of water forming from the drip of water coming from the soaked dress. Stannis placed the clothing on the desk before excusing himself and exiting the cabin allowing for Sansa to dress.</p>
<p>Sansa stripped out of her sodden dress, dried herself with a cloth left by, and changed into the clothing provided by Lord Stannis. Sansa was is a state of shock, she couldn't believe she had escaped and lived. The ocean was treacherous, and she had somehow found herself to be aboard the retreating ship of Lord Stannis Baratheon. Days earlier when he had attacked Blackwater bay Sansa had felt a small ball of hope spread within her, the hope of been saved; but that had been crushed the moment the wildfire had erupted over the water. Sansa had wept, and then she had run... ran for her life. She couldn’t bear it any longer. Staying trapped within the Red Keep would be her end, Joffrey would be the one to swing the sword- if he didn't kill her, he would torture her. His threats of rape would have aimed true. Sansa had done the only thing she could think of. She had run. When faced between the Lannister soldiers and the ocean, Sansa chose death at her own hands over what awaited her if she was to return- she didn’t think she would survive the fall let alone the ocean- and now rescued by the one and only Lord Baratheon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock at the cabin door brought Lady Sansa from her thoughts “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Are you well, My lady?” Lord Stannis said as he entered the cabin. Sansa swallowed, nodding her head “I am; Thank you for rescuing me from the water.” She said sounding choked up, the words catching in her throat, stepping closer she rested her hand against the man's leather jerkin covered arm.</p>
<p>“Thank the men, they were who spotted you in the water,” Stannis stiffened ever so slightly, yet he couldn’t help but enjoy the slightest touch of her hand against his arm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sansa smiles sweetly “Nevertheless, thank you.”</p>
<p>Stannis nodded his head, “Very well then. You should rest,” he gestured to the small bed with his thick hand “there is a long trip ahead of us to Dragonstone.” Stiffer than a board Stannis turned swiftly and exited the room; leaving Sansa to put herself to bed, to sleep away the worry and despair that had shrouded her since the moment it became apparent that she was no longer a guest in Kingslanding.</p>
<p>Sansa breathed deeply, for finally she was free.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by a wallofprompts on tumblr<br/>Kudos and comments are appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>